justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pipelines in Panau
Pipelines in Panau are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. For the pipelines in Just Cause (1), see: EL gas. General Information They are gas pipelines. There are 55 total Pipeline Stations throughout Panau. Most of them are found near military bases. Pipelines are very easy to destroy: one just needs to follow the pipe to the control panel, overload it and watch the fireworks. The Panauan pipelines seem to be around 80-90 cm in diameter. They are used for transporting Panauan Oil and gas and are located throughout the nation. Most are used for natural gas. For general information on real pipelines, see the wikipedia article. Destructibility They need a manual over-ride to overload the pipeline and cause it to explode. The over-ride is done by accessing the line's control panel. There is no other way to destroy the pipeline. They are usually very lightly guarded, with a maximum of two random Panau Military soldiers and a couple of civilian workers, with the exception of pipeline control panels that are inside enemy base and harbor perimeters. However, outside of bases, these can be a pain to find. The only indication of a pipeline being present is a small, unidentified line on your HUD map. Once you have a visual on it, you can just simply follow the line to the control panel and hack it. Do take care and get quite a way from the panel after hacking it, as the explosion that occurs is really powerful. Please take note that is also ill advised to land your helicopter near it when you hack it, as the helicopter will not take off in time to get clear of the explosion. Alternatively you could use the grappler and parachute to quickly get away. Each one destroyed will give 1000 Chaos points and $5000. As with any sort of hacking, if Rico is shot whilst doing this, the hacking will fail and must be started again. To avoid this happening, kill any soldiers nearby. Usually pipelines will be far away from the main part of the settlement, where reinforcements will almost never show up. Even if they did, they would have given Rico ample time to hack into the pipeline and when they arrive it will be either too late or they will get caught in the explosion. Locations There are actually a few sections of the Pipelines that go above ground. But that's not uncommon. Most Pipelines used for local transport are usually located one meter under ground. That's even evidenced by a small visible section in a dug hole at a construction site in Kota Pantai Kuala, on the town square. Finding one is various in difficulty as they are very easy to notice but are randomly dotted around Panau. Sometimes all you need to do is find one part of the pipeline and follow it from there. Eventually you should find the terminal in which you must override. There's a total of 55 of them. Some pipelines (like the one at the Unnamed outpost at X:8300; Y:28370) don't have a control panel and cannot be destroyed. This list only includes the destructible ones. Within Settlements *Bandar Lombong Besi *Banjaran Gundin *Bukit Bura *Kampung Curah Dalam *Kampung Kosa Besar *Kem General Abidin *Kem Helang Merah *Kem Jalan Padang Luas *Kem Komodor Da Silva *Kem Kuala Rajang *Kem Pekan Selamat (2) *Kem Port Rodrigo *Kem Pulau Kerbau *Kem Sungai Cerah *Kem Sungai Sejuk *Kem Tentera Timur *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil *Negeri Cengkih *Paya Luas *Pekan Keris Perak *Port Gurun Lautan Lama *Port Kepulauan Pelaut *Port Kuala Besar *Pulau Berapi *Pulau Berendam *Pulau Dayang Terlena *Pulau Kait *Pulau Ketam Kecil *Sungai Cengkih Besar *Sungai Geneng *Teluk Permata Outside Settlements Berawan Besar Mountains *Southwest of Bukit Matahari, at X:12690; Y:7580. *Northeast of Kem General Hong, at X:13470; Y:6110. *Just southwest of Banjaran Berawan Besar Beta, at X:14665; Y:5015. *Northeast of Bukit Rendah, near the road, at X:17130; Y:6000. *South of Bukit Bura, at X:19050; Y:9700. *Southwest of Bandar Bukit Rata, at X:24520; Y:11270. East Tanah Raya *West of Gunung Lapik, at X:19470; Y:22780. *South of Negeri Cabang, at X:20720; Y:21280. *Northeast of Kampung Sawah Pantai, at X:22000; Y:21300. *Northwest of Kampung Bunga Mawar, at X:29580; Y:19000. This one should be very easy to find, as you can start following it from the port to its control unit. *Just southeast of Cape Carnival, aside the roadway leading there. (X:30500; Y:14800) *On the south side of the river, southeast of Cape Carnival, at X:30630; Y:15660. Lautan Lama Desert *North of Lembah Cerah, at X:6600; Y:24950. *South of the broken ship in the desert, at X:10675; Y:23740. Panau Tengah Bay *Just northeast of Kem General Vikneshwaran, at X:18010; Y:16635. Pelaut Archipelago *Just north of Koji Kuasa Panau Utara, at X:21810; Y:6210. *Northwest of Tanjung Besar , at X:24310; Y:6706. Selatan Archipelago *Southeast of Pekan Kuala Kering, at X:18855; Y:24090. *Just west of Kepulauan Selatan Gamma, at X:20080; Y:25850. *Northeast of Pulau Ketam Besar, at X:20810; Y:26536. *East of Kepulauan Selatan Theta, at X:23510; Y:31000. Senjakala Islands *West of Bandar Batu Besar, at X:3440; Y:30515. *West of Kepulauan Senjakala Alpha, at X:14605; Y:26855. Trivia *Upon the destruction, Rico will comment on what he has done: "Try to transport fuel now, you pipeline jerks!"; "That was fun!"; "One less pipeline, one less problem." and "Don't take it personally, it was just a design fault, that's all." Other than that, he will chuckle briefly. *Strangely enough, the civilian workers on the control platform do not flee at the pipeline's imminent destruction. They just stay down, scared, until the main pipe blows up and they die. It is possible, however, to grapple them and pull them away from the explosion. Usually this results in the poor man's death when he is thrown down the stairs. Maybe they are suicidal, or maybe they are unaware of the danger, or maybe they aren't programmed to run away from the pipeline. *The pipelines are quite varied in length. Now obviously each pipeline would have a meaningful beginning and an end, but the above ground parts that we can actually see in the game can be as short as a couple hundred meters and as long a over a kilometer. **The longest goes between Pulau Kait and Koji Kuasa Panau Utara in Pelaut Archipelago and is around 2.3 km long. **Another long Pipeline goes between Kampung Bunga Mawar and the M2 Highway and is around 1.4 km long. *The explosion's sound can sometimes be quieter than usual. This is probably some kind of a glitch. *The force of the explosion is so big that it will make Rico airborne if he is a few feet away from it. The explosion will also kill anyone near this pipeline, but if not, they will (rarely) die from fall damage. *This is one of two destructibles that can be destroyed only by hacking, the other one being the Bio Fuel Shafts. *The only one that's actually featured is the one in Siphoning Gas. Gallery Pipeline at Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil.jpg|The control unit. Siphoning.png Unfinished Pipeline Pekan Selamat.jpg|A pipeline under construction, just outside of Pekan Selamat. Video Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production